


Need Some Comfort

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Eventual smuff, F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Jonathan is the best boyfriend, Jonathan takes care of nancy, Smuff, but this is just fluff, its very fluffy, low key late holiday fic, nancy has had a bad day, no beta we die like idiots, part one of two... part two is smuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan takes care of Nancy after she’s had a very bad week.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Need Some Comfort

Jonathan was in a rush as he darted up the three flights of stairs with his arms full of groceries and his messenger bag over his shoulder, he didn’t even pause to shake the snow from his hat and shoulders before he turned the key in the lock and shoved the front door open. 

Stepping inside the apartment, he used his boot to gently keep the cat from escaping out the door, before he could close it. Once the door was shut, he set the bags of groceries on the floor, along with his messenger bag and took off his hat, coat and boots, gave the black and white cat a scratch on the head and then picked up the paper bags again and walked to the kitchen.

Putting the groceries away and making sure the kitchen was tidy, he darted back to the front door so he could straighten his boots and move his bag into the bedroom.

He then ducked into the adjoining bathroom looked under the sink, he found what he was looking for and quickly got yo work lighting the candles, making sure the bathroom was a still neat and tidy, he checked his watch and started the water in the bathtub, he poured some bubbles into the tub and watched it foam as the very hot water started to fill the tub. 

He left the bathroom and went into the tiny closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and shorts and placed them on the bed.

“What am i missing?” he finally asked himself, he glanced into the bathroom to make sure the tub wasn’t full yet. He bent over and picked up the cat to cuddle it while he walked around and made sure everything was as perfect as he could get it.

….

Nancy trudged up the stairs, covered in melting snow, her bookbag was dragging on each step, she was tired and honestly she wanted to cry as well. It had been a long week, well more like a long month, she felt like between school and her internship at the New York Times that she was going to be ripped in half. And this week had been brutal, she was ready to simply throw in the towel. 

She figured she would just get home, crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep. She couldn't even look forward to Jonathan being home because he usually worked later on Friday’s. At least she’;d have the company of Thumper, their cat. 

She finally made it up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock, she was expecting a dark apartment and a cta attacking her legs, happy to see her. 

What she got was a lit up apartment, the Christmas they had put up, plugged in, and jonathan in the small kitchen, cooking.

She was stunned, but also happy and she still wanted to cry.

She closed the door, “jonathan? You’re home early?” she said as she locked the bolt and put the chain place.

Jonathan looked up from what he was stirring and turned the heat down before he wiped his hands on a towel and marched over to her to greet her.

“Hey,” he whispered softly before gentl;y kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Place feels warm and cozy,” Nancy said softly, shwe already felt better.

“Good, come here,” Jonathan gently took her hand and led her to the bedroom, he set her on the bed and knelt before her.

Nancy was confused, and then she peaked past Jonathan and saw the bathroom lit up by candles.

“What's the occasion?” she asked as jonathan unlaced her boots and gently took them off her feet, she would change from her dress shoes into boots before venturing out in the cold snow.

“No occasion,” jonathan said as he pulled the wool socks she put on over her stockings and then reached up her thighs to pull her stockings off, he met her eyes and almost smirked as he gently pinched her inner thigh, making Nancy jump slightly, she lightly hit his shoulder but smiled.

“I’m taking care of you tonight,” Jonathan said after he finished pulling her stockings off her legs, he ran his hands up her legs before giving g her thighs a quick squeeze and then he stood up and gently took her hand and helped her stand up.

“Taking care of me?” She asked, letting him unbutton her cardigan. 

“Yes, you’ve had a very rough month, between work and school… it’s Friday night, you will not be doing any work, no assignments, nothing,” he pushed her sweater off her shoulders and gently gathered it and set it on a chair in the corner. 

He then proceeded to start to unbutton the white blouse she had on under it. 

“Is that so?” She asked. Letting him continue to undress her. 

“Yes, so I have run you a bath, I’ve made spaghetti bolognese for dinner, there’s a slice of cheesecake from Jerry’s in the fridge…” he paused as he gently pushed her blouse off her shoulders and tossed it with the cardigan. He met her eyes and gently reached for the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down before letting the skirt pool at her feet. 

“You have this all planned out?” She asked, the amusement was gone from her voice, replaced by emotion. 

“Yes, I would have done it sooner but tonight I was when I was finally able to switch shifts,” he said gently. 

Nancy stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“No need to thank me,” Jonathan said before he kissed her temple, “now go get in the tub, it should be the perfect temperature,” he whispered as he gently nudged her towards the bathroom and gave her bottom a light tap for good measure. 

Nancy couldn’t help but giggle as she walked in. 

….

The moment she slipped into the tub, she let out a sigh as every muscle in her body relaxed. She rested her head and neck against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She started to think of work and school, but then she quickly started to think of Jonathan. How he kept their little apartment neat and tidy, made dinner without complaint. Nancy wondered if he really didn’t mind. He’d said so, he was used to taking care of the house and chores. He also had said he wanted her to focus on what she had, he had it under control. 

And then tonight, she realized she had to thank him somehow, she had a few ideas, she smirked at some of them, she’d thank him… right after she finished soaking.

She closed her eyes and just let all thoughts leave her mind.

It was maybe 15 minutes later when she heard Jonathan enter and close the door to keep the steam in, she opened and eye and peaked over, he was standing there holding a glass of red wine.

“Jonathan, this is too much,” Nancy said as she sat up slightly, but she was smiling shyly at him.

Jonathan smiled sweetly before he handed her the glass, but she reached with her either hand and gently pulled him towards the tub. Jonathan took the hint and knelt on the bathroom met next to the tub, resting his chin on his forearms and peering at her through his hair that had fallen in his eyes.

Nancy gently brushed his hair away and pressed a kiss to his lips, she took a sip of wine and kept tousling his hair.

“I’m going to see the guidance counselor at nyu, have her help me sort out the classes, i might also drop the extra ones i’m taking which are probably meaningless,” Nancy said.

Jonathan hummed in agreement, “that’s a good idea,” Jonathan said, he sat back a bit, her hand falling from his hair to his shoulder, “want me to luffa your back?” he asked.

Nancy looked surprised but nodded, she leaned forward and Jonathan grabbed up the luffa and dunked it in the water before grabbing some of her body soap and then he proceeded to gently scrub the luffa on her back. 

“I think you should do what you have to do in order for you to achieve your dream but you also need time to relax and enjoy,” Jonathan said as he scrubbed her lower back. 

Nancy looked at him from the side, “you’re one to talk,” she teased. 

Jonathan smirked, “yeah I know, but I’m serious,” he said as he leaned closer and gently kissed her cheek. “I’ll be in the living room, let me know if you need anything,” he whispered before he slowly rose up and left her to finish her bath. 

Nancy watched him, she finished her glass of wine and started to use the luffa herself, as the water started to get warm and less hot, she knew she had to get out soon. 

When she rose up, she felt so tired, but a good tired, and hungry, like she could eat and then sleep all through the night. She quickly drained the tub and then grabbed up one of their towels and started to dry off, grabbing her bottle of body lotion on her way out. . 

Nancy exited the bathroom and found one of Jonathan’s sweatshirts on the bed and a pair of boxers, her favorite choice for relaxing around the apartment. She sat on the side of the bed and quickly applied lotion to her legs, body and arms. 

She smiled secretly and pulled only the sweatshirt over her head, which fell to mid thigh. She turned and left the bedroom. 

…

Jonathan heard her climbing from the tub, heard the water draining. He knew it’d be only a couple of minutes before she’d appear in the living room so he made up two plates of the pasta and covered hers in just enough parnasan cheese. He poured her a Ute he glass of red wine and grabbed himself a Budweiser from the fridge and had both plates in one hand and the beer bottle neck was between two fingers with the stem of the wine glass gripped in his hand.

Nancy appeared at the entrance to the kitchen in his sweatshirt and eyed the food. 

“Go sit down, let’s watch some Wheel of Fortune and then Jeopardy,” Jonathan said as she walked up to her and nudged her with his hips to turn around. Nancy could only giggle. 

They found themselves enjoying dinner, Nancy had her toes tucked under Jonathan’s thigh as she rested back against the armrest of the couch, Jonathan had one hand on her calf with his plate of food in his lap as he lift the fork to his mouth. 

Nancy had been watching him more than Jeopardy, she was almost done with the delicious dinner, she lift her foot and poked his thigh with her toe. 

Jonathan looked at her, “are you done?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

Nancy watched him for a moment, “are you happy?” She asked.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide and then he looked confused, “I am… why do you ask?” 

Nancy set her plate on the coffee table and scooted closer, her knees now tucked against her chest. Jonathan’s hand went around her back and pulled her closer into his side.

“You do so much, I want to make sure you’re happy,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan smiled slightly, “I am so insanely happy you couldn’t even believe it,” He said. “Also it’s just chores… I don’t mind.”

Nancy looked at him and then she smiled, took his plate from his hand and set it on the coffee table before she leaned in and kissed him. 

“You’re absolutely the most amazing, sweet, tender, kind, smart and sexy man ever…” she whispered softly. 

Jonathan kissed her back gently, “you’re the most gorgeous, smart, sweet, fierce, awe inspiring, perfect women… and I love you… and I love taking care of you.” 

Nancy snuggled closer, with his help, her legs were draped across his lap and her head was on his shoulder. He pulled the throw blanket over them and settled back on the couch. 

“I love you, too,” she said with a happy sigh. 

They sat watching a rerun of the Mary Tyler Moore show, just snuggled and cozy. Until Jonathan gently dislodged himself and kissed her cheek as he rose up to take their dishes back to the kitchen. 

Nancy watched him, as he rinsed their plates, she was absolutely, positively in love with him. 

So she stood up, darted over to him in the kitchen and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. 

“Hey I have to finish the dish-“ he froze when Nancy pulled the sweatshirt over her head… and she had nothing on underneath. “Nevermind.” 

He kicked the door shut and quickly pulled his own shirt over his head as he moved towards her. 

“I wanted to thank you… properly,” Nancy whispered as she reached her finger into the waist of his sleep pants and pulled him closer to her. 

And if Nancy thought he was done making her feel good… she was in for a very nice shock. 

End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter that will bump the rating up lol hope y’all enjoyed. Please leave a review!


End file.
